


Actions speak louder than words (but words still help)

by benjaminrussell



Series: Apologies [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: It's Jax's turn to apologise.





	

Jax stopped in the doorway to Mick’s room and knocked on the door frame. The TV was on but Mick didn’t seem to be paying much attention to it, instead he was just staring blankly at the ring that Snart had slipped into Mick’s pocket before sacrificing himself. It was obviously important to both of them (or had been in Snart’s case), and while Jax had never really thought about it before, seeing it now prompted a sudden thought. Was it a _wedding ring_? Surely not. He’d know already if the two thieves were married, right? Jax shook himself and put the thought to the back of his mind for now, reminding himself that the repairs he was currently working on needed doing sooner rather than later.

“Hey Mick, have you got a few minutes to give me a hand please?” He asked when the other man slowly looked up.

“Why do you want my help? Do you need something setting on fire and the professor’s busy?” Mick grumbled, snatching up the ring and slipping it into the inside pocket of his jacket.

“I could use a second set of eyes on these repairs I’m doing, and you know about both time travel and mechanics,” Jax said honestly. He was also feeling bad about how they’d all been treating Mick lately, but he wasn’t going to say that. He didn’t think the older man would appreciate him talking about feelings, and both of them valued actions over words anyway. He’d make sure his apology was evident in how he acted from now on. Mick grunted something that might have been ‘fine’ and pushed himself to his feet. Jax grinned and turned on his heel, retracing his steps to where he’d been attempting to figure out why one of the ship’s guns was using more power than normal whilst on standby.

Once they reached the gun bay, Jax gestured to the open panel and described both the problem and what he’d done in an attempt to fix it, before stepping aside to let Mick have a look.

“You’re trying to improve the efficiency with fixes for an internal combustion engine,” Mick said after a few minutes of poking around with a screwdriver.

“Damn it, you’re right! Of course the gun’s power source doesn’t work anything like a car engine,” Jax exclaimed as he face palmed, wondering how that hadn’t occurred to him already. He probably needed a good night’s sleep, or at least a break to do something fun, but despite being on a time ship, they still never seemed to have long enough to rest properly. Maybe he could convince Sara to let the team take a short vacation when the current mission was over. He watched as the older man started tightening and loosening various connections, and then after watching him work for a while, did exactly what he’d told himself he wasn’t going to do and apologised with words.

“I know it doesn’t make it any better, but I just wanted you to know it wasn’t me who said what I said when we were back in Central City. I know you’re not stupid. Grey often forgets that education isn’t the same as intelligence, and sometimes it’s hard to stop his attitude rubbing off on me. So yeah, I’m sorry.” Mick didn’t stop working, but Jax thought he saw the other man’s shoulders relax just a little.

***

With Mick’s help, the repairs were done in almost half the time Jax had thought they would take, and he’d even learnt a few new tricks in the process. He made a mental note to ask Mick for help next time, because not only would two pairs of hands make the work go quicker, it also seemed to have helped distract the other man from his grief, at least for a little while.


End file.
